


Angels Undercover

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Location + Word, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Undercover missions can take you to the most unexpected places
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Angels Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> For bicappy who requested Vatican/undercover.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," Bucky growled into his comm. "I hate every single one of you. _Particularly_ you, Romanoff."

"Aw, I think you look cute."

"I think I should stab you next time I see you."

"As if you could," she scoffs. "Besides, that's not a very priestly way to talk."

"Fucking hate you."

"Oh, that's definitely not priestly," Sam throws in.

Bucky knows they're watching, so he flips them off. They just laugh, so he's definitely stabbing both of them. Multiple times. He wonders what the record is. He's going to look it up so he can beat it. He'll use the metal arm so it doesn't get tired.

"It could be worse, Buck." 

"Says the Catholic."

Steve shrugs and reaches up to tug at the stiff fabric at his throat. "Lapsed."

"Fallen," Natasha corrects him. "Just like Lucifer. Sam's black and I'm a woman. We'd stand out. Besides, we all know how good you look in black."

"And the white collar." Sam whistles. "Sexy."

"Sam, quit objectifying him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rogers. You look pretty sexy too. Outfit really brings out your eyes."

"I'm going to buy you one of those little Pope hats we saw in the gift shop and make you wear it."

"Eh," Sam says. "It's a little too KKK for me. Maybe a Pope medallion. They have one of those? I mean, it's the Vatican, right? There's gotta be a medallion. Bet they passed the plate to make one."

"Did I mention I hate you all?" Bucky asks.

"Only every day since we found your ass," Sam replies. "But don't worry. Steve told us that what you mean is 'I love you'."

Bucky just growls and Steve sighs. "Can we get this show on the road?"

"Sure, sure. Just remember, you're undercover as priests, so maybe be, I don't know, godly or something."

"Not god-like, Rogers. Just because you're pretty and built like a Greek god doesn't make you one."

Bucky snorts a laugh. "You hear that, Steve? Don't let it go to your head."

"Just pick up your Bible and let's go, okay?" Steve huffs. "Let's just hope the Pope isn't Hydra."

"Yeah," Bucky says, failing to sound sincere. "That'd suck."


End file.
